Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to detecting a short circuit (or, alternatively, an electrical connection) in a stacked memory chip. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a technology for detecting an erroneous chip operation due to a short circuit between adjacent micro-bumps in the stacked memory chip.
In general, semiconductor chips are manufactured by processing a wafer using various semiconductor processes, and a semiconductor package is manufactured by packing the semiconductor chips. A semiconductor chip and a semiconductor package may be connected using bonding wires, bumps, or micro-bumps. For this reason, it may be desirable to test whether bumps are connected normally with the semiconductor chip, before a semiconductor packaging process.